The Chaos Brothers
by MASTER HAND 53
Summary: Mario and Luigi the Choas bros. Peach Daisy and Rosalina the regular gals. As these guys go on adventures, stop crime, go to school. and everything you would of think. will probably be in this fanfic. enjoy the story.
1. ch1 part 1: drama drama comes to town

**Hello my friends. I see you came to my new story. And I love that you see I thought hard about making a new story for my fans. Yeah I know I'm boring you. Well let's get started shall we. **

_Season 1, chapter 1: part 1: drama drama comes to town. _

It was a beautiful sunny day. As you know our hero Mario was sitting on the couch drinking some super soda. And that's where the drama started.

Outside about 2 miles away. A little boy by the name cliro spreaded a rumor. "Hey did you here Mario and Rosalina are DATING!" when peach heard this she was heartbroken. *sigh* "I guess Mario doesn't love the I thought he did."

While Mario chugged down another super soda. A knock on the lounge door was present. It was the princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy. Sup Daisy. Mario said. She looked at Mario with a death stare. Mario just had a stupid looking grin on his face.

Daisy knew something wasn't right. And then she saw it. A rope trap. She just kept walking and stepped over the rope trap. Mario frowned. Then Luigi came in and stepped over it to. Then Rosalina finally walked in and stepped on it nothing happen.

Mario was annoyed. Luigi grab a cd about Toadstin Bieber. Luigi stepped on the trap and in 2 seconds Luigi was hanging upside down. "Mario a little help."

Peach's room 6:38 pm

Peach was holding a picture of Mario in her hands with tears in her eyes. *sniffle* "why?" she said. "Why does he love her but not me?" *sniffle*

Bowser's throne room 8:49pm

Bowser thought about how to beat Mario and have peach to himself. And then it hit him literally an ibod it him in the back of his head. "Who the hell threw this ibod at me." Bowser said. Sorry papa that was me. Said Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. hmmm, yes that's it. Bowser said.

"Kamek!" Bowser screamed. Kamek appeared. "Yes your neediness." Bowser came up to kamek and whispered him something. "Right away sir." He flew off. Kamek flew to the stop of Bowser's castle. And waved his wand and magic dust flew everywhere. From Bowser's castle to the waffle kingdom. Just then ma-

**To be continued**

** So chapter 1 how was it. Part 1 or chapter 2 will come out tomorrow. Well until then always flow the 3 R's. Read rite and review don't just do this for me but for everyone else to. See you in part 2!**


	2. Ch2:The non effecting effect of an effec

**Oops I accidently Put K+ instead of T. My bad. Any way chapter 2 is here. Hip hip! Let's get to the story. **

_Season 1, Chapter: 2 part 2: the non effecting effects of an effect._

-rio fell through the main steps. And land in the basement. Mario then noticed that he saw a bunch of handsome men on posters. The man had a red hat, bushy mustache and some hot overalls. There was also Mario figures, Mario games and even Mario's lost underwear.

"I'm in Mario heaven." He said. He heard someone walking. He hid behind a box of Mario figures. One of the posters slid to the right and a secret passage way has appeared. Peach came out of it and the poster slid back. Peach walk into a corner and curled up into a ball and started to cry.

She just kept crying for the past 5-6 mins. Mario sneaked away and went through the passage way.

At a house, somewhere in toad town. Cliro the little boy was doing as any other little boy would. Making a machine to probably cause chaos. Cliro was humming to himself. He screwed in a bolt. Faze one underway he said.

At the top of peachs castle

Luigi was just starting at the night sky. But he saw something in the far distance. It looked colorful and familiar. Luigi tried to remember.

Super Mario bros wii world 8-final. Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser until kamek came and scattered the magic dust everywhere.

Luigi panicked. And went back down stairs running and screaming. And bumped right into Mario. "Sorry Mario but we have to go. Just then the wall exploded and Mario got dust in his eyes. Bowser with his clown copter. Came through the whole in now in the wall. "Hello Mario, I came to get peach."

"What? Oh she's down there. "MARIO!" why did you tell Bowser where peach is?" "That was Bowser?" "Oh crap." "Well get him." "What? Oh right." Mario ran after him. But he was to late peach was gone. But you can see Bowser flying in the clouds. Mario ran for Bowser's castle. "WAIT! Wait for me." Luigi screamed and ran after Mario.

At coconut mall

Daisy and Rosalina were shopping well daisy was shopping and Rosalina was carrying about 20 bags in her hands. Hey look daisy saw some colorful dust in the air. That's amazing she said. Rosalina dropped the bags and saw what she was talking about. That's beautiful. Rosalina said.

In the next 5 mins the whole mushroom kingdom was covered with dust. And some strange mushrooms started growing.

**To be continued**

** So how did you like chapter 2? Was it good or bad? I bet you will like chapter 3 and remember the 3 R's Read Rite and Review. Well until next on Ellen. I mean the Dumbass bros.**


	3. ch3: a turkey wRAP

**Ah Guests. Sorry that I gave you the invites so late. Well shall we get to the story. Also I see what happening. You Random Dawn 14, you're going to report me. Well that won't probably happen. Any let's get to the story. And I have my eyes on you. **

_Season 1, Chapter 3: a turkey wRAP_

Mario was still on bowser trail. Until luigi ran into him and fell. "Mama F**Ker!" Mario said with a bloody nose and fiery red eyes. "S-sorry Mario." Luigi said nervously. Every knows that when Mario says that he "Gaaak!" Mario was choking. Luigi. "YOU FUCKING BITCH FAT ASS UGLY ASS NIGGER!" Mario dropped threw luigi on the ground. Mario eyes turned to normal.

Luigi fainted and was hardly breathing. Mario's eyes turned back to how the use to look. Mario looked at luigi. And tear formed. "Why why do I always do this to people." "I'm such a **Dumbass**." But, I need to save peach. Mario ran toward bowser's castle not looking back.

"Luigi woke up in the infirmary. "Luigi your up." Said daisy. "What happened." "Well toadette found you on the ground taking a nap. And had us take you there." "Wait us." Me, Rosalina, and you remember Toadeony; she had a pinkish puprple mushroom hat, and a really short skirt. "Hello luigi!" "T-T-Toadeony. W-what are you doing here." Luigi back up. "Luigi don't be shy." Said Daisy. How did she get in here." Luigi said.

Luigi ran out the room in panic. "LUIGI come back sweet heart." Toadeony ran after him. And daisy ran after him as well.

Mario finally made it to bowser castle. Mario went in and the castle looked different than usual. Mario saw peach on a stage. And ran towards her. When he walked up to her. She explode. "I knew it was a fake Mario said." Mario saw bowser on a chair. Hello Mario. Long time no see. "where's peach." Look up. Mario saw peach in a cage. "LET her go! Mario said in a rude way.

"Now Mario don't be rude. You see I'll give her up, only if you win." "Win what?" "Win me in a RAP BATTLE!" Mario just looks at him in shock. Everyone new bowser couldn't rap. "Okay fine.

**MARIO VS BOWSER**

**RAP BATTLE**

MARIO: Imma Mario, bitch! Now come on and rhyme!

Oh wait you can't talk, just wasting my time!

You may-a steal my princess, but I always beat you, so don't even try.

You think she's your because she always cries.

She's not-a crying for you, she crying for me!

So stop wasting my time, imam gonna play my WII!

BOWSER: go play your Wii, bitch! I don't really even care. I'll grow huge at the end, and kick your ass again.

You may have beaten me before, but I'll never give up. Just come to me with your princess!

I may look weak from the beginning, but I'm not easy, you fat ass man!

I will decimate you, and then marry your princess, that's my plan!

MARIO: peach is way past her time. Now stop its hammer time.

I'll smash all you're your goobers, and do you even know how to rhyme?

Luigi was hiding under his bed in his room. Toadeony went in the room. Luigi was scared out his mind. She looked under the bed "LUIGI!" she yelled she grabbed luigi. "Oh luigi I missed you so much. She started kissing him all over. Luigi struggled free. And ran outside. And just ran a random direction. And heard music.

BOWSER: of course I know how to rhyme!

But, can you save your princess in time?

Bowser jr. had princess peach in her arms. But Mario didn't notice. Bowser charged at Mario. But tripped and missed.

MARIO: why you groveling bowser? I'm-a too good for you fat stup'-a koopa.

You look like a fuckin' squirtle!

I might as well burn you, you're screwed. Mario used his fire powers. It had no effect on bowser.

BOWSER: Ghahaha! You think that worked? You need more strength! Throw the disc across the room, and again try later.

Mario, no need to be a player hater! It's not your fault you suck.

If you were in a pond scene, I'd be the frog, and you'd be the fly!

MARIO got any other insults, you can throw at me.

You may as well leave the mushroom kingdom be!

BOWSER: YOU FAT ASS PLUMBER YOU'RE THE BUMMER FOR THIS SUMMER

I'M THE BOSS YOU'RE THE ASSISTANCE, EVERY KNOWS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN EXISTENCE.

MARIO: YOU KNOW WHAT BOWSER THIS BATTLE IS OVER, I'M THE LEPRECHAUN AND YOU'RE THE CLOVER. I'M THE SUMMER YOU'RE THE BUMMER. I'M THE KETCHUP AND YOU'RE THE MUSTARD!

BOWSER: MARIO!

?: WAIT-A MINUTE! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOME ONE?

LU-I-GI ENTERING THE STAGE. THANKS FOR WAITING.

MARIO: WAIT WAIT EXCUSE ME!

LU-I-GI! GET THE FUCK OFF THE STAGE. HURRY UP AND GET OFF THE STAGE BEFFORE I KICK YOUR ASS.

BOWSER: FUCK YOU MAN, FUCK YOU MAN. WHY YOU EVEN HERE! I THOUGHT YOUR BROTHER DITCHED YOU BACK OVER THERE!

LUIGI: :o(

Luigi walk off stage. Luigi saws peach get taken away. And when after her. Toadeony knocked down the door. What the hell! Bowser screamed. Toadeony saw Mario and that koopa guy attacked him. She ran up to bowser and grabbed a piano from nowhere. And smashed it on bowser head.

Bowser fainted. "Toadeony why in the name of hickory smoked mushrooms are you here. "Well I came after luigi of course." "No wonder luigi busted in their like that. Bowser awoken. "Hello mushroom girl and hello Mario, As well. My you must have come for the princess. I'll go get her. Bowser walked off. Toadeony looked at Mario. "soooo. Where's luigi." "Over there." Mario and Toadeony ran after bowser and luigi.

At the top of Musedutinad mountain.

Cliro had a machine. "Hope this works." He flicked a switch. And the whole machine just blew up. And a giant whole was on stop of the mountain. Cliro tripped and fell in there. And saw a small chest. In the ground. And opened it. It seems like a map to some place. "Let me see."

As Mario and Toadeony ran after bowser. Bowser had peach in his arms. And luigi on his back. Here you go bowser said with a smile. Mario grabbed peach and Toadeony grabbed luigi. And ran off with him. Mario new something was of about this. But left anyway. Bowser. Just smiled and wave. (Why did bowser challenge me to a rap battle anyway?) He thought. When Mario got to peach's castle. He heard a girly scream. In luigi room luigi was trapped in a corner. Will Toadeony cornered him.

"Come on luigi we're soul mates. "n-n-no we're not." Toadeony tried to grab him. But he slipped away at the last second. And ran into daisy's room. Daisy and Rosalina where in there. Mario saw luigi go in daisy's room so he went in there to. "Mario have you seen luigi yeah he is in my room. She ran to his room. Mario entered daisy's room and locked the door. Mario placed peach on the bed. Rosalina and daisy asked luigi the same question. "LUIGI, what the hell is going on. "Okay I'll tell you."

It started when me and Mario was around in middle school. When a new girl came to school. When she saw me she said some weird things. Like that where soul mates destine to be together like the sun and moon or cats and dogs. And whatever.

"So she thinks that you and her belong together." Rosalina said ."So she always followed me around." Peach woke up. "okay okay hurry up and end this chapter." Every felt like something cracked but nothing did. "Mario you **dumbass** don't say that." Daisy said with a little anger in her voice.

**And so the end of this chapter. Don't you worry about what Mario said. And I I'm sorry dawn for my word. You was just looking out for some random guy you don't know. And remember everyone the 3R's Read, Rite, and Review. Well so end whatever bye!**


	4. Ch4: Rosalina's secret

**I see you guys read the last chapter good for you guys. Now I hope you love this chapter because secrets will be revealed. Okay let's get to the chapter. This chapter will switch off mostly with Rosalina and Cliro.**

_Season1, chapter 4: Rosalina's secrets_

After luigi finished up his story. Everyone left the room but stopped. As everyone wonder where was Toadeony. Luigi sensed something behind him. Toadeony grabbed him from behind. "No Toadeony please."

At Plenore bay. Cliro followed the map the and the treasure is at the bottomed of the bay. Cliro swam down to the bottom. But instead of treasure there was a wheel. Cliro twisted the wheel and a fortress started rising in the Far East. He kept twisting it until it wouldn't go no more. The tower was like 200 yards high. Cliro ran to it.

Rosalina asked if peach and daisy want to go to the mall. They said. "Maybe later." So she went to the mall herself. Cliro climbed the tower with an endless supply of stairs. Cliro didn't hold back and ran up the stairs. Rosalina entered the mall. And saw what she had been looking for 5 months ago. Here long lost 3 lumas. Terra, Antron, and Lisa. Terra was yellow, Antron was blue and Lisa was pink.

It seems that the mall is a banned expect for the lumas. They were all holding gems bags of coins. But she saw something she couldn't. She saw a dark black luma. The dark luma saw Rosalina. And told all the lumas to hide. In just 2 second the whole place went dark and not on luma in sight. Rosalina walked around. Had heard something in the clothes department. She walked over to the store. And the door was locked. She got her wand out of her pocket. And waved it and the door unlocked.

Cliro was in the middle of the fortress. Cliro had something in his pocket. A speed mushroom. He ate it and ran up the stairs.

Rosalina noticed something off about this store. She saw something fly by her. It looked like some robot thing. She remembered it from long ago. She fainted. The robot picked her up. Another flew by. Robot1: "01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00111111"

Robot2: "01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 **01100100 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01110011 01110011"**

Rosalina woke up in a cage. She looked around and noticed that. A bunch of other people was caged as well! She saw a way out guarded by a luma and another robot.

Rosalina took out her phone. And called peach and daisy. Rosalina: peach I need you and daisy to come down here! It's an emergency! Peach: I told you that we will come down later. Rosalina face palmed. Rosalina: they have a discount on those panties you wanted. The call dropped. "Hello? HELLO!" "Rosalina I'm here." Peach daisy and Mario where here. Peach looked around and notice that the spirit in here was re dull. Mario unlocked the cage. "Wait a second, daisy said. Where's luigi?"

Luigi was sleep on his bed. Toadeony opened the door and walked in. she saw luigi sleep. And went to the bed. She tapped luigi "luigi, luigi. Wake up dear." Luigi opened his eyes. And saw Toadeony. AAAAAHHHH." Luigi screamed. "luigi calm down." "What do you want." said luigi in a frighten tone. "I just wanted to know, if you wanted to get some mushroom lasagna with me?" "Mushroom lasagna." "OKAY LET'S -A GO!" luigi grabbed her by the arm. And ran out the room. In the next 5 minutes they were already at the restaurant.

Cliro had made it to the top off the fortress. And there were cannon. On the top. He jumped in. and it blasted him into space and then came down like a meteor. And crashed into Musedutinad Mountains. But one mountain crumbled which revealed a small metal home. "So that mountain was a fake." He said to himself, he had bruises and burnt marks all over. He entered the small home. With a guy sitting in a chair. "Who's that the guy said. "Princess Rosalina?" Cliro said.

"No I'm prince Rozaden." "Prince Rozaden, prince… does this means you." "Yup princess Rosalina's brother. "Oh great." "So why are you in here?" "Well"

Rosalina felt a disturbance in the far west. "Mario goes up to those guards over there." "If you mean that robot and the, wait isn't that a luma, whatever I-a got this!" the robot detected Mario. Robot guard: "01000100 01101111 01101110 01011100 01011100 01011100 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 0110010100101100 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01100101"

Mario just looked at it. Mario smacked the robot to the ground. And the luma fled. Mario saw the black luma near the cage Rosalina was in. "Rosalina turn around!" Rosalina turn around. And saw the luma. She grabbed him. The luma struggled to break free. Rosalina tried to keep it come but it didn't work. Its eyes turned a dark orange. And the KA-BOOM! It explode. After the smoke cleared up. It ran out the room. "Come on after it." Mario said. They ran after it. Until they we're out of coconut mall. They saw the luma go back inside. "Get it." Daisy yelled. But it locked the doors. "Open up the door you little freak. "It stuck up a middle finger. "Wait how did he do that? He doesn't even have fingers!" Mario said. Then the mall started fading away. The luma wave good-bye. And the building vanished.

Luigi and Toadeony were sitting at a table. Waiting for the waiter. "Luigi I think we should go." Why? Because there's I bunch of lumas and robots here? That doesn't we can't eat here." She knew luigi had that crazy in his eyes. (Maybe I shouldn't of asked him to come.) She thought to herself. One robot. Had a book in his hands, the robot turned to them? Robot: "01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100001" said the robot. Another robot but bigger came towards. The robot. BIGGER ROBOT: "01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00111111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00100001" the robot ran towards the main door. He dropped the book in the process. Luigi look he dropped the book. "So what?" a luma with 2 plates of mushroom lasagna came. Luigi grabbed a plate and started glopping it down. Toadeony on the other hand was allergic to lasagna. "This is the worst date ever." She pouted.

Mario and the others were walking back to the castle. Until peach noticed something. "Hey guy isn't there 3 mountains at Musedutinad Mountains. Every looked. And notice it too. We should check it out. Daisy said. "Can we just forget about it?" Mario said. "Yeah I'm with Mario on this one guys." Rosalina said. "Peach and daisy already we're racing off to there. "man." Mario said. Mario and Rosalina ran after them.

Toadeony noticed something. The mountain she and her dad use to live on his gone. Luigi come on, she grabbed his arm. And pulled him out the restaurant. And towards the mountain.

At bowser's castle

Bowser was on his throne thinking on how to make better friend with Mario. "Papa" bowser jr. said. "Yes jr." bowser said with a smile. It freaked him out. "n-n- never mind." Bowser jr. ran away from the scene.

Mario and them had made it to the mountain. And luigi and Toadeony made it there too. And they ran into each other. "Ouch my head." Mario said. "Toadeony! Why are you here?" never mind that! Look a book on of thos…" "

"No no no no no noo!" I'm not going threw this again. We already did this once. In super Mario: legend of the crystal stars. We go one a some **dumbass** long adventure to get some fucking ass crystal that banish evil from the world. Look what happens. Evil is still here. I'm not going threw this damn ballshit again. You go better ell the author that I am not doing this. Everyone felt something crack but nothing did. Everyone felt like they should off kick the hell out of Mario. But they noticed that there was no mountain, but a small metal house. They all walked towards the house.

Cliro sensed some people approach "glad we had this talk. He at another speed mushroom. Speeded threw the door and past the Mario gang. None off them noticed. They walked and opened the door. "ROSALINA! How's it been?" "b-b-b-b-big brother." "Rosalina you never told us you ever had a brother." Peach whispered in here ear. Rosalina had tears in her eyes. But holded them back. Rosalina new she couldn't tell her secret. She backed up and ran out the small home.

"Are you going to get your sitter or not?" peach said. "ME! No you go get her!" "Fine we will." Come on you guys. Rosalina was running back to the castle, with her hand covering her face and lots of tears in her eyes. "Rosalina!" peach shouted. She heard them Rosalina started running faster. She went in the castle and straight up to her room, and locked the door.

**So Rosalina has a brother you didn't expect that now did you.**** remember read, rite, and review. until next time bye!**


	5. Ch5: shall we go to jail or smashville

**Sorry it's been awhile. School and homework and you know. Well on to the chapter focuses on mostly Mario, Rosalina, and luigi. I do hope you enjoy it.**

_Season 1, Chapter 5:shall we go to jail or Smashville?_

Mario and the rest got inside the castle. Only to hear loud cries coming from Rosalina's room. Mario tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it, she looked the door." "Don't worry I got it." Rozaden said. Rozaden leaned on the door and went slipped the door. Rozaden sat on Rosalina's bed. "So Rosalina why you run away?" "*sniffle*" no response. "So what about that fat man? *sniffle* no response He looks tasty. Or the green one he seems lively! "!" "What what's wrong? Don't tell me you like them two! How about this you ask them out, and take a little snack out of them. "!" "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Mario, luigi, and the others had their ears on the door trying to hear what they were talking about. "Out, snacks, me. She probably going to take me to get some mushroom tarts with her!" "Mario! She hate mushrooms what's wrong with you?" luigi said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then what?" "Just keep listening." "*sniffle* I-I-I just couldn't do that to them." "Why not? It just a quick pinch nothing that will hurt them or maybe I'll do it MYSELF!" "NO! I'll do it. Just get out." "You better do it in 48 hours. Starting now.

48:00:00

Rozaden walk out the room. Rosalina cried into her pillow. "Ouch!" Mario said as the door hit him directly in Mario's face. "Wha? Oh it's you should watch were you going." "So how's Rosalina?" "She's fine, she wants to be along right now. So you know. "Is there anything else?" "Umm… yeah she wants to go out with you. At 8:00 tonight." "Go-go go out." Mario fell to the floor. "8:00 got it." Rozaden walked away. Mario just laid there on the floor.

46:27:19

Rosalina exited her room. By doing so hitting the sleeping Mario in the face. "Ouch!" "Oh Mario! I'm so sorry. "It's okay I'm-a fine." Rosalina stepped over Mario and walk down the hallway. Mario got up and headed the opposite direction. Mario went down the stairs to the main halls. And went outside to take a walk. Mario was on mushroom Blvd. a kid bumped into him. "Oof! Hey kid watch were you're going!" "Shut up! Fat ass." "who do you think you are kid?" "I'm Clibro the master of chaos itself, who might you be?" "I'm Mario the super hero guy who runs this show! "You're weird." The kid ran off. Clibro what kind of name is that. Mario was now on Bresten Street. And bumped into a little girl. "Move it chubs!" "Why won't you watch were you're going?" Mario yelled. "And who are you anyways; shouldn't you be with mommy or whatever? Mario said with his hand on his hips. "Who am I? I am Clira the master off time and space!" "Yeah time, like you wasting my TIME!" "Uhh, why are old people so old and boring. See ya!" she ran off.

10 minutes later

Mario stopped to see where he is. Then some strange lady asked him a question. "Hola, sabes si hay una forma rapida de los melocotones Castillo desde aqui?" "Umm…what?" "He dicho es que hay una manera rapida de los melocotones Castillo desde aqui?" "Can you repeat that?" "Sabe usted si hay una forma rapida de los melocotones Castillo desde aqui?" "Oh oh I get it… what?" "POR FAVOR las direcciones a la princesa los melocotones Castillo?!" "Are you an alien? You must off gotten lost. Police the policemen turn to Mario. Come over here, and help this poor little alien girls get back home." "Sure sure, alright come over here Mario." "Yeah alright." One of the coppers put hand cuffs on Mario. "Wait what the fuck! Why are you arresting me? She's over there!" "Racism is against the law here Mario." "Racism what? She's the alien! I can't go to jail! The cop pushed Mario in their car. NO HEEEELP! No I Think I left the oven on! They drove down to the police station.

43:54:29

Rosalina heard about Mario getting arrested. So she was going out with luigi instead. "So I have an hour before our date." "Even if I have a small crush on luigi, I can't enjoy this date."

Luigi room 7:50 pm

"Oh man. Why did I say yes to Rosalina? I hardly know her. But she look so hopeful I couldn't say no." luigi started running around the room in panic. Until he tripped over a small box. "Ouch! What the? Oh yeah that's the box from when I won the 5th smash tourney. Now what was in this box again? Oh yeah! My smash crystals. I got it, I can go get that Kirby guy and let him go on the date for me. Now how do I use this thing again? Luigi tried throwing it in the air, say magic word, even praying to the gods. He tried over and over. 40 minutes past. "Man this thing won't work, and I only have 10 minutes left.

At Rosalina's room

"Almost time to go, I better get luigi." She walked out her room and head straight for luigi. "I can't let her go on a date with my man. So I'll ruin there date." Toadeony said to herself so she followed Rosalina. "Man it's broke!" luigi threw it as hard as he can and gave up. The crystal smashed against the wall. Then a portal open on the wall where it smashed at. Luigi face palmed. "Duh, to get a smash crystal to work smash it!" Rosalina walked into the room. "LUIGI! What are you doing?!" "Oh uh nothing." Then what is that!" the portal sucked luigi in. "WAAA! HELP ME!" "LUIGI!" Rosalina jumped in. "LUIGI I'm COMING!" "Toadeony ran up to the room. "HOLY MUTTENS OF DUKENBERK!" she yelled. Daisy, Peach, and Rozaden. Came up to the room to see what is up with all the noise. "WHAT THE!" daisy yelled. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" peach screamed. "It's obvious that it a portal to somewhere." Rozaden said in a calm normal tone. "I know what it is, I mean why is it here?" peach said. The portal grew bigger and bigger and it sucked them in too. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. Except Rozaden who had a blank expression on his face.

At the mushroom kingdom prison.

"Mario, you're free to go." "What! Really?" "Yup someone bailed you out." "What! Who? Probably peach right?!" "umm…no" "what than who is it?" "it was me Mario."

39:47:09

Rosalina came out of a portal about 14 feet above the ground. And fell on something soft green and round. She stud up and looked around and called out. "LUIGI where are you?" "LUIGI!" "So mumbles can be heard. "Luigi is that you?" "Oh were can he be." More mumbles can be heard. But she heard word this time. "Can you get off me?" "Can you get off me? What am I hearing?" she bent down to notice she was actually standing on top off luigi! "OH LUIGI I'm so sorry. Luigi got up. "It's okay." "Luigi where are we?" "We should be in Smashville." "Smashville?" she said in confusion.

"PAULINE! Why are you here?" "Well to bail you out, of course." "Yeah but why?" "Well we are friends right?" "I guess so." "So come on I'll take you to my place." "No, I got to get back to the castle." "Why do you have to?" "Because peach need me. So I can't." "I just bailed you out, and you can't me do a small favor like coming to my house." Mario thought about it. "Fine but only for a little while." "GREAT! Come on!" she grabbed Mario's arm Mario hit his head on the gate. "Um officer can you unlock this jail cell?" "No… I'm just kidding I will."…..."um NOW!" "Oh you meant now, okay." He unlocked the cell and opened the door. "Come on Mario!" she pulled Mario out the police station.

Peach and Toadeony landed right in front of Smashville. "Uh peach what happened. I think were in back in SMASHVILLE!" "What Smashville?" "You know what super smash bros brawl is right." "Yeah so?" "this is where we relax, sleep, and charge up for the super smash bros brawl tourneys and stuff." "Oh so you have your own place here?" "Yup" "can we go there?" "I don't know why not." They enter the Smashville gates and ahead to peach's Smashstash.

Rozaden well just walked out the portal. "So this is the horrific Smashville? Seems pretty lame." Well I know where luigi and Rosalina are headed." Rozaden headed for Kirby's Smashstash. Rosalina and luigi were walking around the city looking for Kirby's Smashstash. "So luigi when do we get your smashstash thing?" "Hey you know this place is pretty lifeless without any brawlers." Luigi said completely ignoring Rosalina's question. Peach and Toadeony made it to peach's Smashstash. Peach and Toadeony went inside. When they got inside Toadeony ran in and jumped on the nearby couch. "This is some sweet place you got her peach." Toadeony said. "Now all we need to do is find Rozaden, luigi and Rosalina." "Rosalina and luigi? You mean they were sucked in too!" peach said in a surprised tone. "Why you didn't know?" "No I didn't." "Well now you do!"

"Wha? Rozaden said. I hear something! Sound like it needs my help." Rozaden ran into a different direction than where he was going. "What?!" Rosalina heard a voice. "I hear a voice." "Wait? What kind of voice?" luigi said. "It-it's calling for help. Rosalina ran the same way as Rozaden. Mario was at a table in Pauline's house. "Pauline I really need to go." "Why, we just got here like two minutes ago. Well the food ready! "YES!" Mario said. Pauline came out with a giant tray…

**So comes the end of our chapter. But don't cry there will be more on the way. And remember all you random people out there, remember the 3 R's Read, Rite, and Review. And I will see you in the next fantastic chapter. 53 OUT!**


	6. Ch6:Rise Of The Koopas Part:1

**I'm back! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Alright! Let's get to the story!**

_Season 1, Chapter 6:Rise of the Koopas Part 1_

Pauline came out with a giant tray of food, Chicken, mash potatoes, gravy, soup, you name it. It was all of Mario's favorite food.

At Smashville

Rozaden and Rosalina where Running at the same speed. Pretty soon Rosalina caught up to Rozaden. And luigi was trying to catch up. But they were just way to fast. "Rosa…Lina!" luigi said catching his breath. "Wait…up!"

Peach and Toadeony were looking for Luigi and Rosalina. "I don't see them anywhere." Toadeony complained. "Toadeony you better hurry up. Or something bad might Luigi!" peach said. Toadeony sensed something. She sensed luigi sweating 248 degrees east.

Back at Pauline's house.

Mario and Pauline finished the food. Well Mario finished the food. And Pauline only had chicken with mash potatoes and a side salad. "Pauline and Mario where sitting on the couch watching TV. Pauline turned off the TV. "HEY! I was watching that!" Mario complained. Pauline had a serious look on her face. "…is there something wrong." Mario asked. "Mario can I ask you something?" she asked. "If it's that thing when the boy and the girl do that thing to each other. I'm not doing it. Well… maybe later."Mario said. "No it's not that." "Oh thank goodness." Mario said whipping sweat off his head.

"Mario do you know what The Forth Wall is?" "Yeah…no." "Pauline smacked Mario in the face. Making him fall of the couch. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Mario yelled! "I'll show you." Pauline took a device out her purse. It was a Smart Phone. "Um… what is that?" Mario asked. "It's a Smart Phone." She Responded. "So how smart is the Phone?" Mario asked. "She showed Mario pictures of his old town. "Hey that's… Brooklyn?" the image showed the Brooklyn buildings crumbled to the bottom, the sky had strange gaps that king of look like subspace. "…" "Mario the fourth wall is a barrier around each and every dimension. It holds the balance to everyone and everything. Now I can't return home because of the forth wall has been cracked!" "Hmm… I got it. We can go to and he will tell us our fortune in his crystal ball!" Mario said with excitement. "It's worth a shot." Pauline said. Mario and Pauline walked out the house. "Umm Mario who's ?" she asked. "Well he's Doh…" I bullet hit Mario in the head. "MaMa MeYa." Mario said falling to his knees and the hit his face on the ground. "Mario! Mario! Are you all right?" "Can you do one favor for me before I meet death?" "Sure." "You see that green mushroom over there by the door?" "Yes." "Feed it to me." "Same old Mario." She grabbed the mushroom and feed it to Mario." "Suddenly Black smoke appeared and a dark figure can be seen. It was Death! Just then Mario flashed green. And the words 1-UP appeared over Mario. Mario Jumped in the air. "All-a right!" Mario said. Just then another bullet hit Mario, but this time in the back of his head. "MaMa F***ER!" Mario said, dyeing again.

Mario fell backward on to the ground. Pauline grabbed another Mushroom. And feed to the dead Plumber. "He jumped in the air a second time." Another Bullet was shot. But this time it hit Death in the head.

Everyone looked in the direction the bullet was fired. And the Bowser Jr. Music started Playing. (From Super Mario Galaxy 2) it was Bowser Jr. with a gun in both and hands. "Bowser Jr. didn't Bowser tell you Not to play with…" another Bullet entered Mario's. "Son of a…" Mario fell to the ground. Pauline gave him another mushroom. Mario jumped in the air a third time. "As I was saying didn't Bowser tell you not to play with guns?" Mario yelled. "That's why I'm here you did something to PaPa!" Bowser jr. yelled. "I did not do anything to papa. Bowser jr.s gun was out of Ammo. So he threw them on the ground. "I will take over the kingdom and defeat you. And maybe that will bring PaPa back to his senses.

Bowser jr. took out a Walky-Talky. And said. "Rise of the Koopas." Suddenly the area started shacking. And about one hundred different color koopa surround Mario, Pauline, and And Death. After that, a clown copter half the size of Bowser's Castle hover over Mario and friends. Mario thought it was just the Kooplings. It was koopa but not the Kooplings. Just the Dry Bowser jumped out the Copter. And landed right behind Mario. Then Baby Bowser, Dark Bowser and Paper Bowser jumped out the copter. "This is like my 4th worse fear." Mario said. Next who jumped out were False Bowser, Bowser X and Shrowser. The landed in front of Mario. "I didn't realize I fought so many different Bowers." Next jumped out where, Rookie and Mega Paper Bowser. The copter shrunk down to its regular size. The jumped out where Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa. "Oh what's up Kooplings." Mario said. Next came another False Bowser in the Koopa King kart. After that Mecha Bowser appeared. "Man I gonna Die. Hey death could you bring me a coffin?" death gave Mario the Thumbs up. And then the last one where… every one heard a loud impact from the atmosphere. They looked up to see Giga Bowser in his shell plummeting to the ground. Every moved aside. And Giga Bowser hit the ground. When he hit the ground the impact was so strong most of the area blew up. "Now that everyone is here. Let's us get started." Bowser jr. said. "Okay let's Battle!" Mario Yelled!

First battle

Mario and Death

VS.

Dry Bowser

Mario was suddenly appeared in a battle arena. "Another of Bowser Jrs illusion tricks." Alright let's go!

Mario

HP:257

Death

HP:794

Dry Bowser

Hp:1578

Mario ran at Dry Bowser attempting to jump on top of him. Dry Bowser moved out the way. Mario hit the floor. Dry Bowser stomp on Mario. Mario lost 12 HP points. Death couldn't really do anything because dry Bowser is Undead. Death used lightning on Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser lost 0 HP Points. Dry Bowser threw Mario at Death. Mario and death both lost 20 HP Points.

Mario

HP: 225

Death

HP: 774

Dry Bowser

HP:1578

At Smashville

Rosalina and Rozaden stopped running, they where now in the middle of Smashville. And a statue of a Large Smash ball and three hands surrounding it. One was Master hand, one was Crazy hand, and one was an unfamiliar one. Luigi caught up to them. "you…guys…are … can you give me a minute." Luigi turned around to catch his breath.

…

…

…one minute later.

"So you guys are probably wondering why there is a third hand on the statue. Well legend says that there were 3 hands protecting The World of Trophies. But one had turned to the Dark side. And tried to take over the World of Trophies. The other 2 hands stopped him and sealed him away, on the edge of space and time. So the Forth Wall was born. And the only way to get around the fourth wall is using a Smash crystal like I did. But sadly it was cracked. It cracked when someone talked about it inside the barrier. But luckily I was a tiny crack. So it's not to balance the dimensions. And that's Pretty Much all I know."

"Um… yeah we don't care about that." Rozaden said. He jumped on top of the state. To see a red button on top of the stone smash ball. He pressed it and the ground started shaking and a secret stairwell appeared. The Royal prince and princess walked down it. "Guys were not suppose to go down here. "Hey Luigi!" Luigi turned around. To see Toadeony waving. "Un second thought maybe we should. Luigi ran down the steps. But tripped and rolled down the stairs crashing into Rosalina and Rozaden. And all three of them started rolling down the steps. Peach and Toadeony stopped in front of the stairwell. "Should we go down there?" peach asked in fright. "Wherever Luigi goes I go to." Toadeony said. And started walking down the steps. "Oh I hate creep stairwells." "The sooner we do this the sooner we will get out." Toadeony said.

Outside the mushroom kingdom.

There were three kids. Cliro, Clibro, and Clira. They were sitting at a table. And under table was , all tied up. Clibro was looking in Dr.T's Ball. He saw the fortune it was them vs. there princesses, 2 plumber and a green dinosaur and others. Clibro remembers Bumping into the Red plumber. Clira was helping Cliro build something. It kind of looks like a giant finger.

Mario

Hp:204

Death

HP:656

Dry Bowser

HP:1529

Dry Bowser Body slammed Mario and Death. Mario lost 34 Hp points. Death lost 1 hp point. Mario pulled out a giant hammer with a red M on it, out of his Pants. He jumped in the air and slammed Dry Bowser on the head with it. Dry Bowser lost 273 HP points. Dry Bowser shattered into Bones. Death use fire on Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser took 0 Damage.

Mario

HP:170

Death

HP:656

Dry Bowser

HP:1256

**And that ends this chapter. And I will update it soon. Real soon. Until next time remember the 3 R's Read, Rite, and Review. 53 out.**


End file.
